


lovers under a red sun

by kryptonianfool



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, F/F, Krypton, Kryptonian customs, Marriage, Smut, Wedding Night, Weddings, matching process, no powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonianfool/pseuds/kryptonianfool
Summary: Kara's parents think it is time to take her to the matching process and find a mate for her. Kara agrees, but all she wants to find is someone to love.ORThe Krypton AU!
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 14
Kudos: 578





	lovers under a red sun

**Author's Note:**

> Credits to the amazing work of Weinzapfel (@thayrine on Twitter) that inspired me to write this Krypton AU. I never wrote a fic as long as this one. It was fun to find out all the infos on Kryptonian marriages and stuff but I’m no expert on it, so I hope it’s all okay.
> 
> Have fun reading it and prepare for smut at the end haha

„The matching process is now complete.“ the man said, standing beside her bed and looking down at the pad in his hands. He gestured over to the screen on the wall.

„We found your mate, Kara Zor-El.“

Kara rose from the bed, wandering over to where the man was standing, curiously inspecting the picture of the other Kryptonian that had come up on the screen in front of them. It showed a young woman, probably around her own age, with dark, long hair and striking green eyes.

„Her name is Lena Luthor.“

Lena. What a beautiful name.

„To which guild does she belong?“ Kara‘s mother had walked up to her side, inspecting the photo of the woman who was apparently the best possible match for her only daughter.

„She belongs to the science guild, Alura.“ the man replied.

„She is a member of our guild as well? Why doesn’t her name sound familiar?“ Alura asked, sounding vaguely irritated.

„She belongs to an old family of inventors, but they closed their lab since her father died a couple years ago. After that, the Luthors moved to a secluded place to work on their own projects, undisturbed. They don’t socialize much as far as I’m concerned and prefer to stay among their own family.“ the man explained.

Alura nodded. 

„That explains why the name‘s not familiar. A recluse then?“ she turned to look at her daughter. „But I would be lying if I said I wasn’t happy she’s a part of the science guild as well. Everyone knows that bonds between two scientists always prove to be very successful. I’m glad we found this girl for you, Kara. I hope she proves to be valuable to your career.“

Kara was only listening with half an ear to her mother. The picture of the dark haired woman had captivated her. It was just a picture, but there was just something about her. Kara was intrigued. This woman seemed special, somehow. 

That she was a scientist as well was just a bonus. Although Kara couldn‘t wait to learn about her research when she met her. 

But her deepest wish was that they would like each other. She really hoped they would get along.

——

After they arrived back home and told her father about the news, Kara went to her room and threw herself on the bed. She was feeling exhausted. It wasn’t everyday that you went to look for a mate. It still felt so unreal.

But they had really found a mate for her. This Lena Luthor would soon be informed about it by the match maker. Maybe she had already gotten the message. Kara wasn‘t exactly sure how long it would take to inform her about this matter. 

Apparently they were a good match, DNA-wise and all. The matching process was a tradition, hundreds of years old, to find the most suitable partner for a Kryptonian. Most frequently, a male and a female Kryptonian would get matched, but it wasn’t unusual to find same-sex pairings as well. It didn’t matter when reproduction was concerned because all offspring was conceived via the matrix, an artificial fertilization method. 

After the matching both parties would be informed about the result and the next step would be for the pair to be mated in a traditional mating ceremony.

Kara had known it was her turn to be mated for quite some time now, but seeing the face of her mate had left her feeling restless and nervous. Although she knew that this was normal, she wondered what kind of person Lena was, how her voice sounded, how she talked, what her interests were. There were so many unknown variables. But aside from DNA, what Kara really longed for was their personalities to match. 

It wasn‘t exactly necessary for a Kryptonian pair to get along with each other. Some marriages on Krypton were very formal, the pair living apart from each other and only meeting each other for official events and such. But Kara felt different about marriage. She wanted to be with someone special, someone she could share a life with, someone she loved.

On Krypton, marriages were often seen as a necessity to preserve tradition and to ensure the continued existence of society. Although not every couple valued the feeling of love regarding their marriage, it wasn’t something that was unheard of. Kara’s parents, for example, had met during studying at the academy. They had fallen in love the old fashioned way and the matching process had confirmed their bond later on. They had bonded and lived together ever since. But, being of wealth and very influential in scientific circles, they had decided they wanted to use the matching process for their daughter as soon as possible. In their opinion, finding a mate would only prove as a distraction to Kara while pursuing her career and they wanted the absolute best for her. With her private life being sorted out early on, she could give her everything to science which would be best for her personal growth and ultimately, for Krypton as well. So when Kara had finished the academy and turned 22, it was decided she should accompany her mother to the matching process to find her mate. And now she was matched. To the daughter of another scientist family. Kara’s parents were very pleased to say the least. 

Kara tried to calm herself down and forget about her nervousness. One step after the other. After the Luthors got informed about the result of her matching process, they would schedule a meeting. In case that was disastrous, they would have options. But Kara hoped that wouldn‘t be necessary, because she really looked forward to meeting this other woman. She was so very pretty on the picture and Kara had this feeling. Well, it was just a feeling. She just hoped that this Lena would prove to be more than just a mate for her.

—-

She looked across the room to where the big golden doors had swung open. Three figures entered the foyer, elegantly dressed in long, hooded, traditional Kryptonian robes. They walked up to them to stop directly in front of her and her parents and removed their hoods. Kara‘s eyes instantly searched for Lena‘s face, the face of her match. Their eyes connected for a fleeting moment before Lena averted her gaze as if burned and stared at her feet. Kara noticed a light blush which had crept up on her cheeks.

„Pleased to meet you, Zor-El and Alura. I am Lillian, head of the house Luthor. These are my children, Lex and Lena. We were informed that the matching process had decided on the marriage between our respective daughters.“

„That is correct.“ Alura replied. „It seems that Lena Luthor is the chosen partner for my daughter Kara Zor-El.“

Kara‘s mother gestured to her daughter. Kara was dressed in a white gown with stitched golden markings across the sleeves. Her parents had insisted on her wearing the gown, since it was a piece of clothing which had been in the Zor-El family for generations. 

Kara bowed her head to greet the other family. She stepped forwards.

„I am Kara Zor-El, only child of my house. I am pleased to welcome the family of the house Luthor to our home. We have prepared the guest quarters for you. I will be helping you with moving the luggage of course. When you have settled in, we will show you around the house. This evening, a dinner will be arranged where we will hopefully get to know each other a little more.“

Kara had ended her little welcome speech. Lillian seemed to be satisfied with her and gave her a virtuous nod. 

„Well then. Let‘s get settled and then I‘m looking forward to seeing more of the great Zor-El home.“

—-

The day had been eventful to say the least. After the little tour around the home of the Zor-El’s, they had went over to the dining room. Lena hoped that she and Kara would finally be able to talk a little during dinner.

Lena was impressed by the spacious room they were sitting in. The red light from the setting kryptonian sun filtered through the windows and painted everything with red hues. In the middle of the room stood a cream colored dining table which was big enough for at least 20 people. Lena wondered to herself why the Zor-El's needed such a big table. Maybe they would organize frequent dinner parties? Lena couldn't remember any dinner parties back at her own home. Since their father had passed, her mother rarely invited visitors to their house anymore. So naturally, Lena was fascinated.

They were being served various kinds of kryptonian dishes. All very delicately prepared. To Lena's pleasure, there was also a constant flow of alcoholic beverages. 

While Zor-El and Alura were sitting across from Lillian and Lex deep into conversation, both of the young women were sitting at the head of the table, side by side. Kara was currently leaning over, offering Lena a seasoned kryptonian dumpling. 

"Here, try one of these." she said.

Lena hesitated, she was already quite full and didn't want to overeat. But she couldn't refuse when she saw the look in the blondes eyes. Kara was just too cute for her own good.

"It is delicious." she said when she had taken a bite out of it.

"They are my favorites." Kara declared happily. "I especially asked the cooks to prepare them for us. If I could, I would eat them everyday!"

Lena chuckled. "I bet that wouldn't be very wise, considering that they are not very nutritious."

"Yeah, true, but they are tasty!" the blonde clarified. She grinned at her and nudged her side lightly with her elbow.

Lena felt the beginning of a blush.

„What’s your favorite thing to eat?“ Kara inquired.

Lena thought about it for a moment. 

„Honestly, I can‘t name anything at the moment. I mean, I like food! But often I am very immersed in my work, so I don‘t take a lot of time to think about what I want to eat. My mother has these nutritional drinks stored and most of the time, I just grab one of these. One can‘t do anything wrong with these, they are exactly tailored to the body‘s nutritional needs.“

Kara just gaped at her.

„Wow. I mean, I get you, I sometimes also get lost when I‘m working on something, but this is food we‘re talking about! I know these drinks, had a lot of them in college when I was preparing for my finals, but Lena! Real food is just so much more gratifying!“ The blonde was livid.

„It it also much more time-consuming to prepare.“ Lena tried to reason.

„I‘ll cook for you.“ Kara declared without a second thought, smiling at her. „And I guarantee you, you will prefer my food to these nutritional drinks.“

Lena shyly smiled back at her. She didn‘t want to admit it yet, but she was very much looking forward to Kara cooking for her. No one had ever prepared a meal just for her.

Kara, noticing the slight shift of energy between them, thought a change of topic would be in order.

„So, Miss ‚I‘m so immersed in my work that I forget to eat properly‘: what are you currently working on?“

Lena was glad for the change of topic and was eager to tell Kara all about her work, which she was immensely proud of. She told Kara about her research and the various inventions she was planning on doing in the near future. The brunette was a scientist at heart and she was very passionate while talking about it. To her delight, Lena quickly realized that Kara was the same. She listened to her with great attention, seemingly fascinated by Lena‘s descriptions. She also asked a lot of questions, but not to throw her off, but because she was genuinely interested. Every now and then, the blonde grabbed another dumpling and popped it into her mouth, munching on it. Lena was in her element and time was flowing by quickly. 

„Want the last one?“ Kara suddenly asked pointing at the last dumpling.

Lena chuckled.

„No thank you, go on and have it. I can see why they are your favorites. That was an awful lot of dumplings you just ate.“

„Sorry, but hearing a gorgeous woman talk about her visions awakes this hunger in me.“ she said nonchalantly and also had the literal audacity to wink at her.

Lena blushed and averted her eyes.

Suddenly, there was movement around them because everyone at the table was getting up. Alura told them that Kara would present some kind of martial arts performance to Lena and her brother Lex the next day, but the brunette was only half-listening. 

Instead she was continuously casting shy glances to the blonde woman still sitting beside her. This Kara Zor-El was truly special and she couldn‘t wait to learn more about her.

—-

Lena and Lex entered the sparring room. They went over to the sitting accommodations and took their seats. 

„Ahh sister, I must admit I‘m kind of excited to see your future mate showing us some Klurkor moves. I wonder if she‘s any good? This could end pretty embarrassing for her.“ Lex said.

„Let‘s wait and see. Where is she anyway?“ she replied, wondering if they were supposed to wait for much longer.

Right in that moment, Kara and a kryptonian male entered the room. The man was dressed in typical Kryptonian combat fashion and was most likely her sparring partner and Kara…

Lena‘s eyes widened at her sight. She was also dressed in a typical combat attire, but it was sleeveless which meant it exposed her arms. And what arms this woman had! They were defined and tanned, her biceps clearly visible. She flexed them as if to warm them up a little and Lena nearly started salivating at the sight. The brunette stopped herself instantly and put a mask of indifference on her face, willing herself to calm down. This Klurkor demonstration surely was going to be quite… engaging.

To show off her physical fitness, of which Kara Zor-El was apparently very proud, she would demonstrate a training routine of Klurkor, a martial art form of kryptonian origin. 

Kara and her sparring partner got to the middle of the room and turned to their audience. Lena put all her energy into making sure her face remained completely neutral. Kara caught her eyes and it instantly got harder to control her reaction. The brunette woman could practically feel the intensity with which the blue eyes were staring into her. Lena felt herself grow hot.

Then they gave a small bow, first to Lena and Lex, then to each other. After that, it started right away.

Lena didn‘t understand much of Klurkor, or sports in general, but even she could see how skilled Kara moved on the sparring mat. She blocked every blow her partner tried to throw at her, holding her ground. Her own punches were powerful, forcing the man to put all his strength in the match. The blondes movements remained graceful and calculated. Lex had started voicing his approval after a while, clearly not expecting Kara to be such a skilled fighter. He commented on her moves and technique, trying to explain things to Lena, but he didn‘t realize he was basically talking to himself because Lena was absolutely captivated by Kara.

The way she moved. The way her muscles flexed under the smooth skin. The way she pushed her sparring partner into one defense after the other. The way little droplets of sweat had begun to form on her brow, slowly running down the side of her face, down her neck, the tendons of it standing out prominently. 

It was over way too quickly. She suddenly realized her brother had risen from his seat and was nodding into the direction of Kara and her partner, clapping slowly. Lena raised as well and felt Kara‘s eyes meeting her‘s once again. Lena felt hot all over and forced herself to be professional and not let her eyes wander over the flushed and sweaty body of the blonde woman. So she gave a small nod in her direction, smiling shyly at her. 

Kara beamed when she saw her smile.

—-

„How do you feel about her, Kara? Have you made a decision yet?“

Her parents were sitting across from her in the sitting area of her room.

„I like her. I have a good feeling about her.“ And she did. Although they had only met a week ago, Kara felt that there was some connection between them. A connection deeper than just sympathy or eve friendship. They talked every day now. Kara had noticed the way Lena had looked at her when she thought she wasn‘t watching. And Kara also liked what she saw. This dark haired woman was truly remarkable. Kara was deeply fascinated by her. Truth be told, she was also heavily attracted to her.

„Am I correct in my assumption that we should go through with the wedding then, my child?“ Alura asked her.

Kara nodded. „Yes. It‘s decided.“

—-

The big day had arrived. 

Kara looked at herself in the mirror. She wore her blonde hair down, the waves gently falling across her shoulders. Her wedding attire was a full-length sapphire blue gown which accented her eyes. The cuffs of her wide sleeves were golden and embroidered with kryptonian symbols. Kara stared at one rune in particular. Zhao. The kryptonian word for love. Not platonic love or even familial love, but romantic love or… lust. Kara would be lying if she said that she didn‘t hope for this kind of love with Lena. They had not talked about this topic yet, Kara was way too shy in regards to questions like that and she didn‘t know how to approach the subject without coming off creepy or assuming.

But although she had not made sure of Lena‘s thoughts on that topic, she had the feeling that everything would be fine between them. Nothing had to happen, after all. Well, apart from marrying each other. And after that Kara would make sure that Lena would never feel uncomfortable in their relationship. And if that meant that they would never touch each other or be intimate with each other, so be it. She didn‘t know why she felt so strongly the way she did, but Kara would always make sure that Lena would be happy.

She was feeling strangely calm on her way to the Palace of Marriage in Argo City where the wedding would take place. Kara was sitting in a transportation pod, which was traveling through the city, but Kara didn’t pay notice to her surroundings. Instead she looked down at the wedding bracelet which was nestled in her hands.

It was made out of gold with a narrow blue band in the middle and it had her own name engraved on the inside. Kara studied it. It was weird seeing her own name spelled out on the bracelet. Soon, Lena would be wearing it.

At this thought, Kara felt the first telltales of nervousness sweep through her. Lena would be wearing this exact bracelet for the rest of her life. Always connected to her.

Warmth joined the nervousness she was feeling. 

When she arrived at the palace a short amount of time later, the blonde was greeted by her parents, wearing light blue gowns and hugging her when she got out of the pod.

„We love you, Kara. We‘re proud of you.“ they said and accompanied her on the way to the room which had been prepared for the weddings. Cream-colored walls surrounded Kara, the red sunlight bathing the room through huge floor-to-ceiling windows. 

Kara took her place in front of the small ritualistic fire which was burning in the middle of the room. A priest of Rao was already standing there, greeting her and telling her to wait for her bride. Behind the fire was a pedestal which fitted exactly two people, carved from a shining white jewel. It was called, quite fittingly in Kara‘s opinion ‚the Jewel of Truth and Honor’. It was the place where they would presents their vows to each other and exchange their bracelets. Kara had placed hers in a pocket of her gown, close to her heart.

Kara‘s eyes wandered around the room. All the guests and witnesses were standing around in the circular room. Her parents stood there and smiled at her encouragingly. She also spotted Lena‘s family, her mother and her brother, who were standing right next to her parents. Lillian seemed to always have that stoic face and simply nodded at her. Lex grinned, seemingly happy his sister was gonna get married today. Kara looked around some more and recognized Jor-El and his wife with their son Kal-El. She really liked her younger cousin and his parents and so she was glad that they had attended the wedding as well. Even her aunt Astra was there! Kara had been so happy when she heard about Astra cutting her expedition short to come to her wedding ceremony. She was a very busy woman, always absorbed in her scientific research, so Kara appreciated that she took some time out of her schedule. Her husband Non wasn‘t able to leave with her, so she was on her own. But that didn‘t matter, Kara never was close to him anyway.

When the doors to the room opened to reveal Lena, Kara‘s breath caught in her throat. 

Lena was so beautiful.

She was wearing a deep red colored dress which reached to the floor. Dark burgundy lipstick adorned her lips. Her dark hair was shiny in the red lighting of the room and her fair skin was glowing. She was a vision.

Kara‘s eyes couldn‘t leave her while she walked all the way up to her. She spotted her at one moment and in the next, Lena was standing right next to her in front of the fire.

The flames of it only emphasized her beauty.

The priest of Rao began with the ceremony.

„Today we are all here to honor the bond between these two women. May their marriage be blessed by Rao, who kindled the sun.“

Kara snapped out of her stupor at his words. She cast a shy smile in Lena‘s direction, who also looked quite nervous.

„In Rao‘s light, we will witness the joining of the houses Zor-El and Luthor through the marriage between their children. His power will create an indestructible bond between the daughter of Zor-El, Kara Zor-El and the daughter of Luthor, Lena Luthor. Their connection will exist eternally, in this life and in others. Praise Rao.“

The priest gestured at the pedestal. 

„The brides may now proceed and take place on the Jewel of Truth and Honor.“

Kara and Lena stepped up to the jewel and faced each other. 

„Kara Zor-El, your wedding vows please.“ the priest said.

Kara cleared her throat, looking at the woman standing in front of her. She had nearly forgotten what she was going to say, but luckily, she got a grip and started.

„Lena. We don‘t know each other for long, but with you, I get the feeling that I‘ve known you forever. Ever since I saw your face, I knew that not only the matching process saw you as the ideal mate for me, but that my heart was agreeing with it as well. You are an extraordinary person, Lena, and I can‘t wait to learn so much more about you. Today I vow in front of our witnesses and in front of great Rao himself, that I‘ll honor you and protect you with every fiber of my being. Always.“

Lena made a little sound in the back of her throat (a sob?) and glanced at Kara with tears swimming in her eyes.

„Your vows now please, Lena Luthor.“

Lena sniffed a little and then looked Kara deep into the eye and started.

„When my mother told me that I had been matched with someone, I was surprised. I hadn‘t put much thought into the concept of being married and had just assumed it wasn‘t a thing that was going to happen to me. I was always happy being alone, not interacting with people much, but then I met you. Your warmth and you earnestness showed me that it was okay to let other people in. Over the course of the last days you have changed me in ways I never thought possible before. I just want you to know that I am so very glad it was you who was matched with me.“

Kara felt like she was going to burst from all the emotion she was feeling at that moment. The priest reminded them to exchange their weddings bracelets and Kara‘s hands were shaking, but Lena‘s were shaking as well, so it was all good.

After they had successfully exchanged their bracelets, their hands clasped around each other for a small moment and then they turned to face their guests and the rest of the ceremony was just a blur. Somehow the priest said a few words, then everyone around her congratulated her and Lena. 

They were officially married.

—-

„I know that we don‘t have to do this, but…“ Kara stopped herself mid-sentence.

They were standing inside the hallway which led to the different sleeping quarters of the house. After the ceremony was over and they had talked to every guest and expressed their gratitude to them, they participated in the celebrations of their wedding. But they were exhausted and so, when the sun was setting, they had excused themselves and went back to the house. Their ride home had been quiet, but they had cast glances at each other constantly. No one had had the courage to speak though. It was all feeling so new and frankly, they were both a little scared as well.

„We don’t have to do what?“ Lena asked her quietly.

„We, I- going back to the same room, you know? We have separate rooms available here, and no one would judge us if we decided to sleep apart from each other. I mean, we have only been married for, what? 5 hours? And I would be totally fine with returning to my own room and maybe meeting you tomorrow to have breakfast, so-“

„It’s okay.“ Barely a whisper, but Lena’s eyes were looking at Kara‘s intently, burning with determination. „Please. Join me in my quarters.“

Kara felt herself blush.

They went inside Lena‘s room in shared silence. Both were side-eying the other, but keeping their distance for the moment. They had only met each other a couple days ago. Being together in the confines of Lena‘s room felt weirdly intimate. They didn‘t had to do this, it wasn‘t expected in any way, but somehow they both craved to be in the others presence. 

Lena went over to the white couch, accentuated with a beige blanket, and took a seat. Kara joined her, but sat down on the loveseat that was facing the couch. She clasped her hands on her knees, leaning over a little and watched Lena. The dark haired woman had pulled her legs up on the couch, regarding Kara with a serious look on her face. She looked so very regal in her burgundy dress, her hair pinned up in a complicated looking updo. Her lips were adorned by a dark lipstick, looking so plump and very kissable.

„You look very beautiful.“ Kara said, smiling at her.

Lena‘s lips curled up a little in a shy smile. „You do, too.“ she replied.

„Would it be alright if I joined you on the couch?“ Kara had an unmistakable urge to be close to her.

„Of course.“

Kara got up and went over to her. Slowly, as if not to scare Lena, she let herself down on the furniture, right next to where the other woman was seated, but with a distance between them. Lena adjusted her seating position and sat upright on the couch, her upper body turned into the blondes direction.

They just looked into each other's eyes for a long minute, not saying anything. Shallow breathing was the only noise they made.

Kara noticed the way Lena‘s eyes would wander down to her lips from time to time and she began to feel a little hot. She was very attracted to Lena. It had not been hard for Kara to recognize this feeling. Even though she didn‘t know a lot about the woman sitting in front of her, she felt like she had known her for a long time already. Time to shoot her shot.

„May I take your hand?“

Lena, who had been studying Kara‘s lips intently at this very moment, drew in a breath that suspiciously sounded like a little gasp. Cute. Her eyes flew up to meet Kara‘s.

„Yes.“ was all Lena said.

Kara nervously extended her hand. Her palm was beginning to sweat but there was no way she would back off now. Lena‘s own hand rose from her lap and met Kara‘s. Their fingers slid into each other and then they were sitting there, still quite some distance between them, but holding hands. It was something so innocent, but somehow it didn‘t quite feel like that. Kara sensed their nervousness through the touch, relieved at discovering the fact that Lena‘s palm was lightly damp as well. Lena stared at their intertwined hands, her cheeks starting to color.

Kara loosened the grip on Lena‘s hand and let her fingertips glide over the palm of the other woman. Another gasp, barely noticeable, but it was definitely there. Kara explored Lena‘s hand with her fingers, trying to map out everything, lightly grazing over the skin. It sent tingles up her own body. It wasn‘t long before Lena herself skidded her fingers across the skin of the blondes hand. There they were, sitting on the couch, touching each other’s hand. 

Their eyes connected at the same time, and both stilled their movements, holding their breath. Whatever it was between them, it was getting stronger, pushing them to do… something. Lena slid a little closer to Kara, their outer thighs touching. Kara felt the warmth of the other woman through her robe. It felt like it was burning her skin. 

Once again, Lena‘s eyes dipped down to her lips. Kara let the tip of her tongue dart out to wet her lower lip and bit down lightly with her teeth. The energy between them shifted at that. Lena looked at her like she was enchanted, leaning towards her at an agonizingly slow pace. 

She stopped when she was a mere breath away. Kara closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She could feel the other woman’s breath on her lips. They were so close.

When she opened her eyes again, she was met with Lena‘s green ones, staring into her with a burning intensity but waiting for some kind of signal apparently. Kara wasn‘t able to say a word so all she did was give a small nod. That was the right thing to do because-

Warm lips crashed against her own. It was a sweet kiss, lips pressed against each other lightly, locked in place. Neither of them dared to deepen it and so they just stayed like that for a moment. All Kara could think about was how heavenly it felt, how soft Lena’s lips were. She brushed her thumb over the back of Lena’s hand. When they finally separated, both took a deep breath. They looked at each other, both a little flushed and one second later, their lips met again.

This time, it was a lot more desperate than the first time. Some of their nervousness had dissipated and was replaced by curiosity. Their lips slid against each other at a slow pace, but getting more insistent every second. Lena‘s hand left Kara‘s and grabbed the front of her gown, pulling her closer. Kara loved it. Tentative, she let her tongue graze over Lena‘s lower lip. Her reward was Lena making a sound in the back of her throat, which ignited a primal feeling inside Kara. Her tongue pressed against Lena‘s lips insistingly and Lena opened up instantly, taking Kara in. The moment her tongue entered the hotness which was the other woman‘s mouth, both moaned in unison. Their tongues found each other in an instant. Lena tasted so sweet. Kara could feel her breath picking up, the movement of her tongue becoming more forceful. This kiss wasn‘t enough, but at the same time, it was too much, too much-

Breathless, they separated again. They were both breathing heavily, their faces a few shades darker from all the blood that had rushed to them. Kara‘s lips were still tingling.

That was more than she had anticipated. She thought that they would maaaaybe hold hands for a little while and talk about whatever. But this had escalated more quickly than she thought. And to be completely honest, the unexpectedness of it threw Kara off guard. She needed some distance or she wouldn‘t be able to stop. Kara wanted more of this. And not just the kissing.

She studied Lena sitting so close - so close - to her, face flushed, lips still parted. She could see her chest heaving, her breasts pressing against the cloth of the expensive dress she was wearing. Kara‘s fingers twitched as she was filled with the urge to rip the dress away from the brunettes body to see the skin underneath. She wanted to get her naked, let her hands wander across her skin, see how soft it would be. She wanted to count all the freckles on her body, wanted to explore everything and memorize it. Wanted to sink into her warmth, to be submerged completely, to be one with Lena.

Kara stopped her train of thought right there. She didn‘t want to come off as desperate and horny. She was confused why her feelings for Lena were so strong after just such a very short amount of time. She didn‘t want to scare the other woman because, quite frankly, at the moment she was a little scared of herself. She needed a little break, to calm down. 

Kara cleared her throat. „Lena. You are wonderful. But it was a long day, so I should return to my quarters and give you some space. You surely are getting tired and want to sleep and I don‘t wanna impose.“

„You aren’t imposing in any way, Kara. Please, stay. I want you to.“

„You… do?“ Kara was still feeling worried that this was too much, that she was too much.

„Kara. I really like you. I‘m not saying this because we were married a couple hours ago. I‘m saying that because even when I saw your picture for the first time, when my mother notified me that there was a match made for me, I had this feeling that you are someone special. I always dreaded marriage. I think it is antiquated. I always thought it wasn‘t for me, that I was better off alone and that I would never get matched anyway. But when I saw your picture and all I could think about was that you were just so attractive that I had to meet you in person at least. So I did. And then I saw you standing there in that gown with your golden hair and your blue ocean eyes and let me just say: you were even more attractive in person.“

Kara blushed some more, squirming where she sat. Hearing Lena saying all this was doing things to her.

„And then we talked at dinner and I discovered that you possess and incredible amount of intelligence on top of your attractiveness and I made my decision right that moment.“

Kara was feeling completely overwhelmed and in lieu of actual words, she just leaned in and brushed her lips against Lena’s.

She then leaned back, locking eyes with the dark haired woman, her eyes slightly crinkling and sporting a lopsided grin. 

„So I got you because of my wit and good looks?“

„Don’t forget about you showing me your Klurkor routine. The moment I saw just how ripped you are I was sold.“

Kara threw her head back, barking out a laugh. 

„So you like my biceps, Luthor?“ she teased.

„I already said it, don‘t be cocky about it.“ Lena said in faked annoyance, grinning back at her.

„So please Kara, stay with me tonight. Maybe every night. I‘m not sure yet.“ she said with a wicked glint in her eyes.

Kara gulped. She really hadn‘t anticipated this turn of events.

„Yeah, sure, I can do that. But Lena,“ she looked at her sincerely „just know that nothing has to happen between us. I adore you and I‘m, well, I‘m very attracted to you on a physical level. Like, very very. You’re the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen, I’m not even kidding.“ She paused. „But I can wait. We don‘t have to do anything.“

Lena tilted her head to the side and looked at Kara from beneath her lashes.

„What if I don‘t want to wait?“

Kara nearly choked on her own saliva.

„What?!“

„Well, you heard me. I‘ve already waited long enough Kara. Why should I wait any longer for something I really want to? Don‘t you want it too?“

Kara was beginning to sweat.

„I- y-yeah, I mean, yeah, have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately? You‘re breathtaking, Lena.“ she stuttered.

Lena was slowly extending her arm towards her face. When Kara didn‘t flinch or move away, she proceeded to cradle the side of her face in her palm.

Lena‘s hand felt so warm against her cheek. And her face was leaning closer...

Their lips crashed together again. It was everything. Soft lips sliding against each other. Now that Kara knew that Lena wanted this, even wanted to go further, she felt different. Excited. Not as careful to not escalate the situation as she was before. Kara pulled Lena closer to her. Her hand‘s reached up and buried themselves in the soft hairs at her nape. She scratched lightly, using her short nails and Lena produced a soft sound in the back of her throat.

Kara‘s whole being was flooded with the craving to hear a sound like that again. 

She licked Lena‘s bottom lip vigorously, demanding entrance to her mouth again. And Lena granted it freely. Soon they were kissing deeply. Their kisses were much more heated than before, both totally lost in the other and soon they started to pant heavily. Somehow, Lena had moved her body closer and closer to Kara without her noticing because suddenly, the brunette woman was climbing on top of her, into her lap, her knees positioned on the couch beside Kara‘s thighs.

Lena had placed her hands onto Kara‘s shoulders. Her front was pressed tightly against her. Their lips were still locked, both of them messily licking into the others mouth. It was a little bit sloppy but no one seemed to care. 

Tentatively, Lena slid one hand down and lightly stroked across one of Kara‘s breasts. Kara inhaled sharply. The brunette took this as a sign of approval and lay her palm flat against the breast of the the other woman, squeezing.

Kara let out a whimper.

Her hips bucked up in response, which caused Lena to moan and grind herself down on Kara‘s lap to meet her thrust.

Kara detached her mouth from Lena‘s and looked at her. Lena‘s face was flushed, her lips swollen. Some of her hair had loosened itself from her updo and was framing her face. She looked so fucking hot right in that moment. Kara dipped her head to press a hard kiss against her lips, but Lena decided to let her fingers circle around Kara‘s nipple through the material of the gown and Kara let out a breathless moan and her hips jolted upwards again.

Soon Lena was grinding herself down against Kara with intention. Kara couldn’t help but thrust up against her wife. But they were getting nowhere in this position. Kara was so turned on it was starting to get really uncomfortable, so she made a quick decision.

„How about we continue this on the bed?“ she managed to get out, her forehead leaning against Lena‘s, both women trying to catch their breaths.

The moment Lena let out a strained yes, Kara went into action. Her arms slung around Lena and in a swift motion, she got up from the couch. Lena let out a surprised gasp as Kara was carrying her over to the bed, turned on by this blatant display of her strength. She started to buck helplessly against her abs as they moved closer to the bed.

Gently, Kara laid her down on the soft sheets of the massive bed, crawling on top of her. Her hands travelled down the brunettes body, bunching the fabric of her dress around her hips. Lena, grateful for the newly gained freedom of movement and delighted by the pressure of the other woman on top of her, spread her legs and wrapped them around the other woman’s hips, pulling her close. Kara slid in place, latching onto the brunettes mouth again, kissing her fiercely.

Kara liked this position much more. This way, she could feel the whole body of her wife against her. She also appreciated that she could feel the center of the other woman against her hips. Lena was getting wild beneath her, thrusting her tongue inside her mouth, her hands wandering across her back and clutching her desperately.

Testingly, Kara applied some pressure with her hips, grinding against the other woman‘s core.

Lena‘s reaction was only fueling her desire. 

Letting out a deep groan, Lena pressed herself against Kara. Kara shuffled above her, inserting one of her legs between the other woman‘s. Before long, they were full-on dry humping each other on the bed.

Lena was scratching her back through her gown and Kara was bucking into her at an increasing speed. One of Lena‘s thighs had slid between the blondes legs and Kara was grinding herself down on it, seeking friction herself. But it still wasn‘t enough.

Lena took the words out of her mouth. 

„Less clothes, darling. Take the gown off. Now.“ The brunette‘s voice was pitched higher than usual, adding a slightly desperate note to her demand. The use of the endearment only amplified Kara’s desire. She had to be naked immediately.

Kara was feeling incredibly horny at this point. She slid off of her wife and the she was practically ripping her own clothes. Lena herself was struggling to get out of her dress, but didn‘t come far because of the zipper on the back.

When the blonde was undressed down to her underwear, she went over to the bed, helping the other woman with her zipper and after a flurry of motion, they both crashed together again. 

Through her haze, Kara realized that Lena had not been wearing a bra underneath her dress. She was only wearing panties. Kara positioned herself on top of her, marveling at the feeling of warm and slightly sweaty skin against skin. When she was lying completely on top of her, she let out a deep sigh. This felt like home.

To feel Lena‘s skin against her, it was indescribable. Kara felt like she had been blessed by Rao himself.

„Rao, you feel so good.“ Kara moaned against Lena‘s throat. She peppered open mouthed kisses alongside her neck and down to her cleavage. The blonde tried to map out every place of the other woman‘s body with her tongue and soon, she found her goal. When she placed her lips against the hardened nipple of the other woman, Lena let out a guttural moan, bucking up against her. Kara was feasting on her nipples, alternating between the two, completely lost in worshipping her wife’s body. Lena was so beautiful and so receptive to her ministrations. 

Lena was soon reduced to a whimpering mess.

„Kara, I need you.“

„What do you want me to do?“ Kara needed her to guide her. She didn‘t want to do anything that the other woman wouldn‘t enjoy.

„I- would you, maybe, down there, w-with your m-, your mouth?“

„Of course, just relax, I‘m gonna take care of you.“

She accentuated her statement with a soft kiss on the others lips and then moved down her body, showering her with more kisses along the way. When she reached the place between her legs, she was greeted by the heavy tang of Lena‘s arousal. The blonde inspected her panties and found a large, dark spot on them.

Rao, she was wet. Lena was so wet for her.

Kara hooked her fingers in the waistband of Lena‘s panties and slowly pulled down.

She was met by the most overpowering sight of her life. Lena was dripping, drenched in own juices, leaving her pussy glistening in the low illumination of the room.

Kara couldn‘t hold herself back for any time longer. She had to taste her.

Without further ado, she dipped her head and took Lena inside her mouth and then her whole world was Lena, Lena‘s taste, Lena’s smell, Lena’s sounds she was making while Karawas buried between her thighs.

The lower half of the blondes face was wet from her explorations. She was drowning herself in her cunt. Above her, the brunette was thrashing wildly. Kara experimentally pushed the tip of her tongue in the other woman‘s opening and was rewarded with another outdrawn moan. 

„Please, Kara. I need so you bad.“

„You need to come, Lena?“

„Yes yes yes. Please?“

With that, Kara focused her mouth on Lena‘s clit, pressing the flat of her tongue against the bundle of nerves and licked her with broad stripes. She positioned her finger at her opening and pressed.

Her finger slipped in easily and she was engulfed by warmth. Kara was feeling overwhelmed. This was it. She couldn‘t hold herself back, so she pushed in deep and hard and when Lena just encouraged her with little „more more more“‘s, she added a second finger, filling her up completely, the muscles of her walls gripping her fingers tightly. Kara‘s own hand flew down her own body as she shoved it inside her own panties. She herself had been dripping wet for a long time now from all the attention she was giving Lena. Her own clit was twitching painfully and she needed some kind of relief. Kara started to forcefully circle her own clitoris. 

It only took both of them a couple of seconds before Kara felt Lena powerfully contract around her fingers and then she simply exploded.

Lena gripped Kara‘s head, her fingers buried in her hair as she rode her face as her climax rippled through her. Kara‘s tongue moved relentlessly, her fingers thrusting inside her wife. The feeling of Lena coming hard around her fingers and in her mouth, coaxed her own orgasm from her.

As they came down from their high, Kara felt spent. She crawled up to Lena and pressed a deep kiss against her lips, Lena‘s fluids mingling with her saliva. Warmth spread through her whole body as she lifted her head to look at her wife.

Lena met her eyes, a dazed smile plastered across her face. 

„We should do that again sometime, you know?“

„How about now?“ Kara replied, a wide grin on her face.

They both spend their whole wedding night bringing each other over the edge again and again. 

It was bliss.

——

Epilogue

1 year later

She looked down at the golden bracelet on her arm. She touched the red band in the middle of it. Lena had a very similar one, except her‘s was adorned by a blue band. Kryptonian wedding bands were often colorful and every combination was unique. It was prohibited to duplicate the exact same combination of bracelets, so every couple had their own matching one, symbolizing their bond. Kara felt pride seep through her at the thought that her band symbolized her marriage to her Lena.

They were married for over a year now. Shortly after the ceremony, they had moved to their own house and they grew closer every day. Kara had never thought it was possible to share such a close bond to another person but there she was.

Every day when she woke up to her wife, sleeping peacefully beside her, hair tangled from their nightly activities, she felt tremendously lucky.

They made a great pair. Not just in the bedroom, but in their research as well. With their combined scientific talent, they had easily managed to make a name for themselves. Some said they had become the power couple of Argo - at least in scientific circles. While Lena often buried herself in the lab, Kara wrote articles about her work and their breakthroughs for the Argo City Gazette. 

With their respective professional and personal life’s were thriving, they had now decided to take the next step.

Kara and Lena were on their way to the matrix to make preparations for conceiving their child. The matrix ensured that their child would get the perfect combination of their genes. Kara couldn‘t wait to cradle a little bundle of joy in her arms and to see it grow up together with her wife.

Lena looked at her and smiled. Today would be their first visit to the matrix. It would still take some time until they would start expanding their little family. But Kara couldn‘t wait. She leaned over and placed a sweet kiss on her wife’s lips. Lena pressed back against her, humming slightly.

„I love you, Lena.“ Kara whispered in the air between them.

„I love you too, Kara.“ Lena replied with sincerity.

Kara couldn‘t wait to see what life had in store for them. She was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a twitter! @kryptonianfool


End file.
